Revealed
by 4evrsor
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome go out on a journey to find the jewel shards, Koga takes Kagome to his den. Inuyasha goes to find her, and he over hears her admit her true feeling, but for who?
1. worry

EVERYONE!

If you read one of my fan fictions please review, if you do, I promise I will update within a few days.

Warning: Sexual content, extreme violence and adult language

viewer discretion is advised.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha, but I own this storyline

"But Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded, "We have been walking for over 3 hours now, can we please stop and get something to drink?"

"No" Inuyasha said sternly

"Yes"

"I said no!"

"Why not?"

"If we stop, we'll never catch up with kouga, and he'll get the shard, do you want that?" Inuyasha answered.

"We can't lose our lead if we stop for five minutes."

"Yeah we can."

"No we can't."

"I SAID NO!"

Kagome was about to cry.

"Inuyasha" she begged, "Please, just five minutes"

Inuyasha finally sighed and looked over his shoulder at the begging miko he loved so dearly. Inuyasha sighed again.

"Five minutes." He said, giving in to her plea.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she said, while giving him a big hug.

They both walked over to the river they walked alongside. Inuyasha took the first sip to make sure the water wasn't contaminated by demons. "The waters safe." Inuyasha said. Kagome then took a drink and they both washed up for their journey ahead.

Meanwhile

SLAP

"Pervert!" Sango said agitatedly. "Now is not the time!"

"But common" Miroku pleaded

"No"

"Why not?"

"Just because Kagome and Inuyasha aren't here doesn't mean we can do…. That!

"Please, we never get to spend any alone time." Miroku moped

"NO!"

"But"

"NOOOOO,"

There was about a long 5 minutes of silence between the two lovers when Sango finally started to speak, she got up and went to sit down by Miroku. "I'm really worried" Sango began.

"Why?" Miroku gulped, hoping she wouldn't say something like our relationship isn't working out or something like that, but she said something on a completely different subject.

"I'm having a bad feeling about Inuyasha and Kagome's walk. Sango admitted.

"There fine!" Miroku said with confidence.

Flashback

"Don't worry Sango, where just going for short walk, we will be back in about an hour." Kagome said to her friend.

"Common" Inuyasha said while nipping her ear playfully.

"Inuyasha!" she giggled, "Stop it"

"Well then, common!"

"Fine" Kagome said "Later"

"See you!" Sango smiled as she wave good by to her friend.

End flashback

"Everything will be fine, you just wait and see" Miroku said again, reassuringly.

"No, I'm serious!" Sango insisted

Miroku sighed, "I'll get kirara!"

Sango gave him a big, hearty smile, and laid a light kiss on miroku's cheek, both blushed.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished washing up in the stream.

"Inuyasha" Kagome began.

"What?" Inuyasha replied?

"Thanks"

Inuyasha just made his feh sound.

"Inuyasha" Kagome gasped

"What now wench?" Inuyasha replied.

"The jewel shard, it, it's getting really close!"

"Good, saves us the trip!" Inuyasha stated as he pulled out Tetsuiga.

The demon was running really fast know, the two could almost feel the demons breath, although the demon wasn't in site yet. Than a flash of demonic aura cracked by and there stood a vicious demonic bandit, with razor-sharp spikes sprawling from it's jagged back. "Perfect, a miko and a half-breed!" the mighty demon hissed. "I'm going to enjoy ripping out your pretty friend's heart, half-breed!"

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha growled with rage. Kagome ran and hid behind HER Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung his giant sword at the bandit, but found that his precious sword was far to slow to match the speed of the demon. The bandit dodged Tetseiga with ease. Inuyasha threw another sweep at the demon but only got pissed off further as he found that no matter what he did, he was unable to hit the demon. "grrrrr" Inuyasha growled in frustration. The demon quickly dashed over to Kagome's hiding place, and sniffed her aura. "You haven't took her, she's not yours!" the demon hissed. The demon growled in pleasure, as he shot a vicious swarm of vines from his chest at the helpless miko, ripping a gash in the right side of her body! The young Miko cried at the pain, not to mention the pool of blood dripping down the vines from her flesh wound, and believe me that was one serious flesh wound.

"I'm going to kick your ass, bastard!" Inuyasha barked. (Not literally.) The demon released the vines, as he was about to do battle with Inuyasha. Although Kagome could stand up, she was going threw unimaginable pain. Inuyasha threw down Tetseiga with rage, and he too dropped to his knees. The demon stood watching the half-breed. It looked like he was having a spas attack, but really he was going through a dreaded transformation. His eyes started to change. They jumped back and forth between his original brownish eye color to blazing red. The full-demon Inuyasha stood up, full of rage as he dashed towards his adversary. He moved in to kill but his slash was dodged by the demon. The demon moved in for a fatal blow at Inuyasha's back, but to his surprise, Inuyasha countered the bandit demons attack with one of his own, the demon went flying to the ground. "No" the demon hissed in pain. Inuyasha plunged his claw in the demon's chest. Inuyasha didn't see the spiked tail the demon released from the end of his spine. The demon started thrashing violently. The tail was about to stab Inuyasha!" "No!" Kagome gasped helplessly. 'I wont let it happen' she thought to herself. She found the strength within herself to stand up, and run for her bow.

"Now you die!" the demon hissed with ferocity. The full-fledged demon Inuyasha looked behind him and found the spiky tail aimed at his back. "No" Kagome shrieked with terror. Both Inuyasha and the demon looked at Kagome, who had her bow ready and aimed at the demon, then she released her fingers and the arrow went shredding through the air, and pierced the demon strait in the head, and delivered a fatal blow. "ahhhhhrrrrraaahhhhhh" the demon screamed as it started to disintegrate. After a few seconds the demon fully died, and the jewel shard was visible, were his right leg was. Inuyasha picked it up, but that wasn't what he was focused on. "Heh, heh, heh!" the demon Inuyasha smiled as he took a step closer to HIS miko.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome whimpered

"Hehehe!" he said taking another step closer to HIS miko. "Your pure, and not claimed!" he said, smiling again

Kagome backed into a stone, cave wall. "Inuyasha!" Kagome whimpered again.

Inuyasha took another step closer to Kagome, he smiled and roughly kissed Kagome on the lips, it was a kiss full of lust. But as it continued, Kagome felt it change from lustfully to passionately. Kagome pulled away and looked at Inuyasha, HER Inuyasha. His eyes were back to their normal color. Kagome fell into his warm embrace, full of love. She smiled and blushed as she pulled away. "Ouch" Kagome moaned as she held her side.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha gasped.

"I'm fine." Kagome lied, trying not to worry Inuyasha.

"Lets see"

"No, its fine"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Arr!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled her hand away from the wound. "That's serious!" he confirmed.

"It's fine"

"No it isn't, we got to close that!" he said

Kagome was about to argue back, when she suddenly fainted. Inuyasha gasped, then put his ear on her chest, seeing if she had a heartbeat, she did. She fainted because she lost too much blood. He laid her down on a flat surface, and started walking around to all the almost dead trees, and pulled out some roots. He stripped the root of its skin, than used his claw to dig a little hole in its tip. He did this to many dying trees. Than he cut pieces of his red kimono tie around the holes, to hold the different roots together, than he ripped a large piece of his kimono to cover her wound, than he wrapped the roots around the larger piece of kimono to hold it on.

It was about 20 minutes when Kagome got up. She looked around, then she seen Inuyasha sitting right beside her. She jumped up, though going threw terrible pain, she laid a passionate kiss on Inuyasha's lips. Both of the lovers blushed.

Then they heard footsteps, and when they turned around and saw Inuyasha's arch rival …

So, do you like? If you do, please review. I'll write the next chapter when I get at least 1 review!

Thank you So much


	2. A deadly conflict

Thank you all for reading, but if you read, can you review please. Thank you all!

Warning: Sexual content, extreme violence and adult language

viewer discretion is advised.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha, but I own this storyline

There he stood, Inuyasha's rival.

"Get off of her!" growled kouga.

"No!" Inuyasha barked back.

Kouga ran over to Kagome and picked her up. "Did he hurt you, did he rape you?"

"NO, now put me down" Kagome demanded.

Kouga didn't listen to her request. "You're coming with me!"

"Help!" Kagome shrieked.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha threatened.

"I doubt that, mutt face "

Inuyasha growled. "Let her go!"

"Yeah, let me go!" Kagome whimpered.

"NO, you're coming with me!"

"Like hell she is!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kouga smirked, and then he took off in a super-fast dash.

"Damn!" Inuyasha growled in a deep, angry, tone.

Half hour later

"There, Inuyasha" Sango said as she landed kirara.

"Inuyasha, it's us!" Screamed Shippo at the top of his lungs. "Where's Kagome?" the demon asked.

"Shut up you little runt!" Inuyasha said, sounding sort of ashamed.

"Well, were is she!"

Inuyasha didn't want to answer "None of your business" Inuyasha harshly replied.

"Yes, it is." The little fox demon relentlessly replied.

Inuyasha growled, and slugged shippo one in the shoulder; the little demon began to cry.

"Inu….yasha, how could (sniffs) you"

"Simple, I like hitting people" Inuyasha smiled, and than frowned.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha looked depressed, "Kouga took her!" Inuyasha didn't dare look Sango in the eyes.

"How could you?" shippo wailed.

"You think I didn't try running after him" really, Inuyasha had been running after kouga for about 20 minutes.

"What are you waiting for, lets go!" Miroku motioned.

Inuyasha nodded. "When we get there, kouga's mine!"

Then they were off, in the air, except the stubborn Inuyasha who, as usual, ran.

Meanwhile

"Let go off me!" the miko demanded

"Sorry, cant do that" kouga replied.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because mutt face will catch up"

"So, what's wrong about that?"

"What's wrong about that! I think you know."

"No, I don't"

"Damn strait you do!"

'Jerk!' Kagome said in her head.

Kouga lead them all around, in what seemed to be like secret passageways.

Finally, they found the waterfall, which above it was kouga's wolf den, with all of his K-9 comrades, or what's left of them. "Home sweet home" kouga said as he sniffed the air.

"Hey kouga, I see you brought that woman back here again!"

"Yes, I did, and don't even think of it" he warned his comrades.

Kagome shivered at the thought of being eaten. One of the wolves was hungry for flesh, especially from a miko. "Quit it, Jubi" one of the clan members said with a warning glance, Kagome recognized him, it was one of kouga's followers who aided kouga in battle. 'It's good to see a familiar face' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile

It was about half an hour when they landed to give kirara a break.

"When are we going to be there?" the little fox demon questioned, yet again.

"Shut up you little runty imbecile!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku glared as he took his staff and whacked him in the side of the head.

"Jackass!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't very nice!" Miroku stated with a glare on his face, then it turned into a smile when he slid beside Sango.

SLAP

"Pervert!" Inuyasha retorted with one of those anime sweat drops.

"What's a pervert, I've always been meaning to ask?" the little runty fox demon asked.

Inuyasha wasn't quite in the mood to answer that question.

Sango, Miroku and shippo mounted kirara and were off, Inuyasha started running where Kagome's scent took him. (I'd guess you'd say he follows his nose, wherever it goes, heh, heh!)

"There it is!" he said about 5 minutes later. They were at the bottom of the large waterfall. "And remember, when we find kouga, he's mine!" Inuyasha and the gang were almost at the top of the waterfall, by kouga's den.

Meanwhile

"Now you choose, me, or that mutt-face, Inuyasha!" Kouga said, almost sure that she would say him. Kagome was just about to speak when kouga began again. "Think about it, you can have me, who will give you anything you want, flowers, love, and pups, that's what mates do for each other. Or take Inuyasha, who will always start arguments and will only slow you down in life."

"Kouga, I like you, you're a good friend… But honestly, I LOVE Inuyasha, not you!"

"But, but, but I thought we could be, you know, mates!"

"Kouga I'm not planning on losing my virginity any time soon, and if I were to, it would not be with you, it would be with Inuyasha!" with that, she glared, then got up and headed towards the cave exit. But what she didn't know is that Inuyasha overheard their whole conversation! then all of a sudden, she felt kouga's hand wrap around her and pull her back.

Kouga began whispering in her ear when she heard a familiar voice, Inuyasha's voice. "Inuyasha!" she shouted as she seen Inuyasha grasp the ledge of the cave, totally ignoring kouga's comments.

Kouga turned his head to see Inuyasha, who had just gotten up the ledge. He looked back at Kagome, but found she wasn't there; she was already in Inuyasha's warm embrace. Kouga growled in anger.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome close to the edge, where she was grabbed by Sango and placed on kirara's back. Kirara soared to the base of the waterfall; there Miroku and shippo greeted her. "What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "They're doing battle atop the waterfall." They could hear the sound of hitting.

"I'll make you suffer!" Inuyasha threatened as he clawed the wolf in his stomach. Inuyasha went for another deadly blow, but kouga dodged that easily. He countered it with one of his powerful kicks and Inuyasha fell backwards into the cave wall. Then, kouga launched a strong punch at Inuyasha's face, but then Inuyasha grabbed kouga's arm and twisted it, cracking his bone. Than kouga kicked Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha was defenseless to kouga's rapid assault. Inuyasha quickly grabbed kouga's leg and threw him against the wall, then he observed the red blood on the wall. Kouga was still alive though. This lasted about 3 minutes when Inuyasha jumped down from the top of the waterfall."

Inuyasha!" she said as she threw herself to Inuyasha, Inuyasha blushed slightly. After about a minute of hugging, she finally asked "Is he alive?" "Yeah, he's wounded, though." Kagome released a sigh of relief, and then she motioned Inuyasha to pick her up, and take her back. Inuyasha did, and together, whey began their journey back.

There, chapter two, please review, and thank you for reading.

I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I promise most of the chapters will get longer and better. Thanx again.

Review, and I'll write the next chapter!


	3. new moon

EVERYONE!

If you read one of my fan fictions please review, if you do, I promise I will update within a few days.

Warning: Sexual content, extreme violence and adult language

viewer discretion is advised.

P.S. Sorry about the wait

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha, but I own this storyline

Kagome filled the water bottles in the stream. Inuyasha was busy making the fire and Miroku and Sango were gathering more firewood. Shippou was trying to catch a fish.

Inuyasha finished the fire and hopped in a tree. The hanyou was deep in thought thinking about what Kagome said.

Flashback

"Now you choose, me, or that mutt-face, Inuyasha!" Kouga said, almost sure that she would say him. Kagome was just about to speak when Kouga began again. "Think about it, you can have me, who will give you anything you want, flowers, love, and pups, that's what mates do for each other. Or take Inuyasha, who will always start arguments and will only slow you down in life."

"Kouga, I like you, you're a good friend… But honestly, I LOVE Inuyasha, not you!"

"But, but, but I thought we could be, you know, mates!"

"Kouga I'm not planning on losing my virginity any time soon, and if I were to, it would not be with you, it would be with Inuyasha!" with that, she glared, then got up and headed towards the cave exit.

End Flashback

'Does she…does she really love…'

"Inuyasha" Kagome shouted.

"What wench?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"The food is ready. Sango caught a couple fish… and Miroku caught a rabbit." The last bit she said hesitantly.

Inuyasha hopped out of the tree. The hanyou frowned as he remembered that tonight was the new moon.

"Do you want some ramen?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

"Keh, you know the answer to that, wench"

"I shouldn't have asked" Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled. "Kagome, get the hell behind me. I smell youkai." The miko did as she was told. "Come out bastard. I can smell you!"

A snake like youkai slithered out from behind the bushes. Along with a giant rat youkai and a panther youkai.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to draw Tetsusiaga. "Bring it on" Inuyasha growled.

"You think you can challenge me…worthless-s-s-s hanyou." The serpent hissed.

"I don't think, I know!" Inuyasha growled.

The rat youkai lunged at Inuyasha, it's huge claws tore threw the Inuyasha's fire rat haori.

"Damn it" Inuyasha hissed as he looked at the blood dripping from the haori. The youkai slashed at him again, this time it hit his chest, tearing a big gash in his white undershirt. 'When I shredded some of the haori to close Kagome's wound, most of my haori was destroyed, but…' he was cut of from thinking as the youkai jumped at Kagome. "I don't think so!" Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and impaled the fang into the youkai's chest. It screamed in pain as it was slashed apart.

Now it was the panther youkai's turn. It flexed its paw as its claws came out. The panther struck Inuyasha's leg. He fell to the ground with a thump.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran over to the hanyou, HER hanyou. "Are you ok?" the miko asked a wounded Inuyasha. "I'm fine he said as he jumped to his feet. "Kagome get back." Inuyasha ordered as the panther youkai readied to attack again.

Inuyasha aimed his sword at the youkai and released the true power of Tetsusiaga. "Wind Scar" The shock wave shot at the youkai but the demon was to fast and at that close of range, the Wind Scar didn't get the time to spread out.

The snake youkai struck at Inuyasha, but missed when Inuyasha rolled out of range. "S-s-s-stay s-s-s-still." It hissed. Inuyasha quickly cut its head off with one sweep of the mighty Tetsusiaga. "And down to one" Inuyasha smiled. The panther youkai jumped at Inuyasha and met Inuyasha in the air. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" The hanyou shouted as his claw shredded the panther demon in two.

Inuyasha dropped to his side as his side wound started to gush. "Let me see!" Kagome shouted as she ran and checked the hanyou's wounds. "Now wench, I'm not weak like you pathetic mortals." Inuyasha said as he took in a deep breath. "But you still do have feelings." Kagome argued.

"I'm…" Inuyasha began.

"Hurt!" Kagome finished for him.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Keh"

The bushes rattled. "More youkai!" Inuyasha smiled as he redrawn his sword. "I wouldn't another fight, I could use the exercise." He said as he slashed at the bushes. Another group of about 30 youkai attacked. "Wind Sca…" Inuyasha shouted but then his sword morphed back into its original self, the rusty old blade. "Shit!" Inuyasha shouted.

Meanwhile

"I think that that's enough firewood, wouldn't you agree my dear Sango." Miroku said as he walked by the exterminator. "You can't rub my ass, leach. Your hands are full!" the exterminator teased.

"I can drop the wood, for you." Sango blushed.

"Shut it monk." She quickly said, ending the conversation.

"Hey, isn't tonight the new moon?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Yeah, it is, we better get back."

Back

"Inuyasha is in a battle, in his human state!" Miroku shouted.

"Yeah, lets help him out a bit!" Sango quickly changed into her exterminator suit. "Hiraikotsu" The huge boomerang went sailing out of the exterminator's hand and cut the heads off of a couple youkai. Miroku ran into a horde of youkai and used his wind tunnel. The remaining youkai got sucked into the cyclone.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked as she ran towards a human Inuyasha.

"I'm fine, wench."

"Inuyasha, let me see your wounds."

"I'm ok!" Inuyasha reassured her.

"No, your injured, now let me see baka!"

"Keh"

"Inuyasha"

"Wench"

Kagome stormed away from him. "Quit being such a jerk!"

"They'll never learn!" Miroku said in a disapproving fashion.

Slap

"It seems you'll never learn either!" Sango shouted as she hurried to catch up with her friend.

Later

Kagome was soaking in a nice, hot bath with her friend, Sango. "Inuyasha's such a baka!" Kagome complained. "I know, and Miroku is such a lecher." the exterminator known as Sango explained.

Meanwhile

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" the kitsune asked. "She's having a bath, she will be back shortly." Inuyasha said for the sixth time. "Why do you care so much anyway?" the kitsune grimaced. "I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all."

"Well you whining ain't bringing her back any sooner." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, I have a question," Shippou asked

"What do you want now, little runt." Inuyasha retorted

"Why does Miroku spy on Sango when she is taking a bath?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Shippou, Miroku is a twisted pervert. All he does is try to look at Sango…nude, ok, did I say that loud enough? Do you know what that means?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, are you bragging about me behind my back?" The monk sarcastically asked.

"Shut up monk."

"I have a freedom of speech you know!"

"You also have a freedom of touching exterminator ass!" Inuyasha growled.

"I know!" Miroku said with a sly smile.

"Keh, I'm surprised that you didn't already try to spy on Sango."

"Believe me, I have!"

"Keh"

"Inuyasha, don't tell me you haven't tried to have a peek!"

Inuyasha blushed, a lot.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to be embarrassed.

"Get off my ass, will ya."

"Why should I?"

"Keh, I can still kick your ass, even if I am in my human form!"

"Really?" the monk asked innocently.

Inuyasha lunged at the monk, knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha grinned. "Can't say I didn't tell you so!" He glowered.

Miroku sighed as he grabbed Inuyasha's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Having the monk's elbow embedded in his shoulder and his hand being twisted the wrong way, Inuyasha let out a yelp of pain. The yelp of pain turned into a growl. Inuyasha twisted his arm back in place and, with all the strength he could muster grabbed Miroku's leg and stood up. Then Inuyasha fell back, putting all of his weight on Miroku. He fell to the ground holding his stomach. Inuyasha grimaced in his victory. "Really!"

Meanwhile

Kagome shifted the shampoo all threw out her hair. Sango giggled at the thought of Kagome making Inuyasha do that.

Kagome swam over to Sango. "I think I hear something!" Sango gasped. All of a sudden, another youkai appeared. Even from across the area from the springs to their campground, Inuyasha could sense Kagome's panic. Instinctively Inuyasha hunted down the demon. When Inuyasha seen the scrawny little youkai. He used the rusty Tetsusiaga to kill it. Kagome ran to her savior. Then it struck, both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed as red as the remainder of Inuyasha's haori. Kagome was fully nude! Miroku rolled out of the bushes laughing. Lets just say, that Miroku got slapped a 'good one' for that, embarrassing couples and being cruel.

Thank you all. Sorry about the long wait.

Till next time.

Only on…Revealed


	4. Hojou

EVERYONE!

If you read one of my fan fictions please review, if you do, I promise I will update within a few days.

Warning: Sexual content, extreme violence and adult language

viewer discretion is advised.

P.S. after every fifth chapter, I will say the dedications for the last five chapters.

So tune in next time.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha, but I own this storyline

"Your such an ass!" Kagome glared.

"Keh" Inuyasha responded

"Why did you come here anyway?" the miko asked.

Flashback

"I have to go take a history test, I'll be back tomorrow, ok?" Kagome stated

The hanyou sighed. "Keh"

The miko bent down to the little kitsune. Which pochy flavor do you want, Shippou?" Kagome asked.

"Mmm…strawberry!" the kitsune piped.

Kagome nodded. "I'll be back in a day, ok." Shippou sighed. "Ok."

End flashback.

Inuyasha held out his hand and Kagome's science book hell on her lap. "I brought you this, you forgot it forgetful wench."

"Oh, thanks Inuyasha…I'm sorry for snapping at you." Kagome apologized.

"Keh" Kagome rolled her eyes at the hanyou.

Later

Kagome smiled. This history test was a piece of cake. 'It helps when you're there when half of this stuff happens' the miko thought. The bell rang which ended class. Kagome walked over to the teacher and handed in her test. "Done already? You're the first one done, which is…um…very unusual for you." Mrs. V said.

Later

"Hey Kagome!" all of the miko's friends shouted. Kagome turned around and saw Yuka, Eri, and Ayume.

"Hey guys!" Kagome replied.

Eri caught up with her friend first. She blushed slightly. "So, how's your…um…TSS (toxic shock syndrome) " Kagome blushed 99 shades redder than Eri. 'I'll kill him!' Kagome swore in her mind. "Yeah, I'm fine." The miko said hesitantly. Her other friends caught up with them. "Yeah, I ah got to go ah home, yeah." Kagome told her friends. 'This is so embarrassing' Kagome scolded. Kagome picked up her pace. She looked over at the Goshinboku. "See you Kagome!" all of her friends shouted. "Bye"

The door slammed shut. "Gramps, TSS!" the old man fell of his chair. "I had to come up with something!" the old man protested.

"Yeah, but TSS"

"what did you want me to say, 'she's not going to school because feudal Japan'?" Kagome's grandpa argued.

Kagome stormed out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. Kagome gasped. "Hojou, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I brought you these" Hojou said handing Kagome a basket full of stuff.

"Thanks Hojou." She smiled weakly. "I'll be right back." She said as she walked into the kitchen. "Mom, is Inuyasha here" she whispered frantically. "And why is Hojou here."

"Oh, Hojou said he wanted to see if you where ok…And I thought, well since he went threw all the trouble of getting you that stuff, I invited him for dinner, well actually a sleepover. oh and Inuyasha went to pick up some eggs for me, he has no idea Hojou is here. I thought that they might as well get to know each other." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Are you insane? Inuyasha will kill Hojou." Kagome argued.

"Oh, they'll be fine." Mrs. Higurashi insisted.

Kagome shot her mother a disapproving glance. "You'll be cleaning up the blood!" Kagome said with a smile. Kagome returned into the living room. "Hojou, why don't you go to my room, since my mom said you can sleep in it. Go get the feel of it. I need to get ready." Kagome said. Hojou obeyed. Hojou ran up the stairs and into Kagome's room. The door opened as a certain hanyou walked in. "Inuyasha, you're here." Kagome said with a smile. 'Yeah, a lot of blood' she repeated in her head.

"Keh I have to go give these eggs to your mom." Inuyasha said. He handed Mrs. H the eggs. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome but than he noticed something. He looked up and say Hojou walk down the stairs. "What the hell?" Inuyasha growled.

"Mom invited him over." Kagome said with a scowl. Inuyasha growled.

Later

Everyone was at the breakfast table. Mrs. H sat at the top, and gramps sat at the bottom. On the right were Hojou, than Kagome. On the left were Sota and Inuyasha. Everyone was eating steak and rice, along with some cream corn and buttered buns. Hojou smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi." Hojou said as he bowed his head. Inuyasha smiled and blushed as he turned to Kagome. Inuyasha glared and Hojou didn't catch it. Hojou leaned towards Kagome as he whispered. "Kagome, your cousin, Inuyasha seems a bit weird. He's been staring at me kind of weird." Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, that's just him" she replied. She very well knew Inuyasha had overheard. Hojo had turned and know was talking to Sota. Inuyasha let out a quiet growl. Kagome turned to him quickly. He quickly stopped before Kagome knew it was him. Than Inuyasha started to growl again. this time Kagome knew he was growling.

"Inuyasha, are growling at Hojou?" she asked in disbelieve. Inuyasha's growl started getting louder. "Inuyasha, knock it off." Kagome glared., but couldn't hold back a little giggle that escaped her lips.

"What are you laughing at wench?" Inuyasha barked. Everyone continued with their conversations except for Hojou.

"I think you should treat your cousin with a bit more respect, Inuyasha sama." Hojou stated.

Inuyasha started to growl at Hojou. "Keh"

"I'm serious!" Hojou argued.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" Inuyasha snapped. All eyes turned on him. Kagome blushed from sheer embarrassment. "Inuyasha, can I see you for a second." Kagome asked. Both Inuyasha and Hojou stood up. "Alone" she stated.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Inuyasha just pouted.

"Keh"

"Inuyasha, are you jealous?" she asked with a giggle.

"Keh, why would I be jealous of Hobo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hojou" Kagome corrected.

"I don't give a rat's ass who he is, I don't like him." Inuyasha retorted.

"Don't pout." Kagome ordered. Inuyasha didn't listen.

"We're going back." Inuyasha demanded. "Or I'll kill him" he finished.

"Inuyasha, sit" she said gently. He hit the ground lightly. "Wench"

"Baka"

the was a knock on the door. It was Hojou's voice. "Kagome, can I come in?"

"Sure"

Hojou entered. "Kagome, can I speak to you alone?" he asked.

"Sure"

Kagome followed Hojou into the hallway. She shut the door. Bu knew Inuyasha could hear.

"Kagome, can we go for a walk." He asked.

"Sure"

At the walk

Kagome inhaled deeply. The fresh air was nice. It kind of got rid of all the tension that was building up inside the miko.

"Kagome, why is Inuyasha such a jerk to you. I thought that you where suppose to treat you cousins with respect, not calling them a wench." Hojou asked

"I don't mind really." Kagome admitted. Hojou sighed. He was starting to get cold, so he picked up his pace.

The neared the shrine and the Goshinboku. Hojou opened the door for Kagome as she walked in to her house. They both took their coats off and hung them up.

Inuyasha was at the table finishing his dinner. Everyone drew their attention to Hojou and Kagome. Hojou turned to look at Kagome. "I've been meaning to ask you this for quite some time." The human reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvety box. Hojou kneeled on one leg. He smiled up at the miko.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" 

Whoa…now that's a cliffhanger. Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews. I am truly evil.

Muahahahahahahahaahahah!

P.S. I will update tomorrow, IF I can


	5. Hero

EVERYONE!

If you read one of my fan fictions please review, if you do, I promise I will update within a few days.

Warning: Sexual content, extreme violence and adult language

Viewer discretion is advised

Here is the answer to the 'Hojou' question.

Flashback

Inuyasha was at the table finishing his dinner. Everyone drew their attention to Hojou and Kagome. Hojou turned to look at Kagome. "I've been meaning to ask you this for quite some time." The human reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvety box. Hojou kneeled on one leg. He smiled up at the miko.

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

End flashback

Inuyasha dropped his utensil. His silver bangs covered his golden orbs. A low growl escaped his throat. Souta shook his head as he began to speak. "Hojou, Kagome doesn't like you, she likes…" Mrs. Higurashi shot Souta a disapproving glance. Souta didn't continue.

Kagome blushed slightly. "Ah, Hojou can I see you in my room for a sec." Kagome questioned. Hojou nodded in agreement. Kagome quickly jogged up the stairs and into her room, Hojou following. Inuyasha could sense Kagome's anxiety raise. Inuyasha took his cap of, revealing his ears. "I'll kill the fucker!" he cursed ignoring Mrs. Higurashi's glare.

In the miko's room.

Kagome opened her window. "Hojou, run as fast as you can strait and make a left turn, go now."

"Why" Hojou asked as he faced the miko.

"Because Inuyasha will kill you!" she replied.

Hojou smirked as he grabbed Kagome's hand and started dragging her out of the window. "Hey, what's the big idea?" the miko inquired.

Hojou landed on the driveway. He walked over to the SUV and opened the door. "Get in." he ordered. Kagome looked at Hojou as he waved the keys at her. "I stole these from your mother, she didn't even notice. The stupid bitch wouldn't even notice the wall if it was painted." Hojou said.

"Hey take that back!" Kagome yelled

"Get the fuck in the car, NOW" Hojou threatened as he shoved her into the SUV.

"Let me out!" the miko demanded as the steel door slammed shut.

Hojou got in and turned the key. The engine hummed as Hojou shifted the car into drive. The SUV pulled out of the driveway and rode off.

"I said let me go!" the miko insisted.

"You just don't fucking get do you?" Hojou yelled as he pulled a silver pistol out of his pocket. "You will marry me, whether you like it or not. You will become mine, you fucken got that bitch!" he shouted as he turned down another street.

"Why are you doing this?" the miko questioned as tears started to form behind her chocolate orbs

"Shut up!" Hojou shouted as he pistol-whipped her it the face. She was stunned as blood slowly crept down from under her eye. The miko was silent. 'Inuyasha, where are you?' she mentally asked herself.

"Yeah, now your fucken silent, now you understand your man!" Hojou half-yelled, half-bragged.

With our beloved hanyou, Inuyasha

Inuyasha slammed into the bedroom door, bursting it into splinters. "Kagome, KAGOME" the hanyou shouted, no answer. 'Damn, he must have taken her.'

Inuyasha looked over to her window. It was wide open. Her growled as he hopped on the rooftop. "She ain't fucken here!" he cursed. "I'll find Hobo, and I'll rip the scrawny bastard to shreds, no matter how much she begs me not to, I'll kill him." He swore to himself. He landed on the driveway and inspected weird smell. It was the gasoline. Inuyasha had smelled this before when all of the demons with wheels that had people in them passed by.

Inuyasha started to get a faint trace of his Miko. He started to fallow his instincts and it brought him to the next street. He growled as he caught a scent, blood!"

Back to Kagome

The SUV made a quick turn right. Hojou shook his head. "Now you understand, good. Now we are going to the place I set up for our wedding."

Kagome glowered as the SUV came to a stop. He got out and went to the passenger door. He opened the sliding door and dragged Kagome out of the car. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Kagome inquired.

Hojou stopped as he threw Kagome to the ground so he could tower over her. "I told you already, I AM your husband, and you WILL do as I say id you don't, I'll blow a fucken hole through your pretty little face, you got that bitch!" he yelled.

"You wouldn't!" Kagome challenged.

"Just shut up. Do you not realize what this is? It is called a fucking gun. It can blow a hole through you, do you get it?" Hojou asked as he held the gun up, ready to pistol-whip the innocent miko again.

Now back to Inuyasha

The smell of salt and blood was nauseating to the hanyou. He desperately wanted to destroy something. But he couldn't move, he was just kneeling there, letting his silver bangs cover his eyes, and letting his 'Wild side' free. "I'll kill the fucker, I'll take my time ripping his face apart, and I'll enjoy every bit of it. I can't believe I let him take you right out from under me, Kagome. If you give me another chance to protect you, I, and I swear this, I WILL KILL HIM!"

His eyes started to flash back and fourth between his natural gold, and blood red. His claws grew slightly. Even his father's mighty fang could not keep his rage under control. He got up, anger driving him as he stalked forward, than he got that familiar scent of Kagome on 3 girls walking by. (Eri, Yuka and Ayume.) Inuyasha ran forward and grabbed Eri's arm. "Where is she?" he asked the girl. "Who is who" she asked, struggling to breathe. "Kagome!" he responded but than her scent hit him again. it was Kagome, and she was running towards him. Inuyasha's eyes turned back to the original color when he saw that Kagome was safe.

"Inuyasha, I was so scared." She whimpered, throwing herself into Inuyasha's warm, loving embrace. Now she felt safe. "Get behind me!" he instructed as his glare met Hojou's. "You did come!" Hojou muttered as he pulled the gun out of his pocket. Inuyasha didn't miss the scent of Kagome's blood on the barrel.

Instantly, Hojou pulled the trigger and the bullet flew threw the air and pierced Inuyasha in the chest. It did practically nothing to Inuyasha as it just barely pierced his flesh. "You think some modern day toy will save you? Guess again!" Inuyasha gloated. In a flash too quick for the human eye to pick up, Inuyasha thrust his claw through Hojou. The human fell to the ground; gasping and trying for air that didn't come. Luckily now one had seen the claw that ripped threw the human's chest. Hojou's death filled some sort of piece in Inuyasha's heart. Even Kagome felt safer.

The miko smiled up at the hanyou. "I knew you would come Inuyasha." She said, her voice soft. "After all you are my protector…my hero."

Inuyasha crossed his hands over his chest in a sort of stubborn pride. "Keh"

Another chapter done. By the way, I'll warn you the next chapter will be a lot FLUFFIER. I promise that the next chapter will be a longer one.

I dedicate this fan fiction to everyone who took time to review. I REALLY appreciate it.


	6. Kohaku

EVERYONE!

If you read one of my fan fictions please review, if you do, I promise I will update within a few days.

Warning: Sexual content, extreme violence and adult language

Viewer discretion is advised

Ok, I know I said this chapter was going to be a fluffy, but this chapter isn't. There is more to this story than Inuyasha and Kagome, like Naraku, Kohaku, Kikyo, the jewel and so on. This idea just popped into my mind. BTW: I am NOT a Kikyo hater, she is just misunderstood. Anyway, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with the series.

The time slip opened as the miko and hanyou returned to the feudal era. Inuyasha pushed Kagome up the vines to the surface. "I'm going, I'm going" she whined as he propelled her on the surface. "Hey baka!"

"Keh" He responded, as usual.

Inuyasha jumped up to the surface. He stiffed and than rolled his eyes as Shippo bounded out to happily greet Kagome. "Hey Kagome, what took you so long, and why are you full of blood?" the kitsune asked with concern.

Inuyasha sighed. The hanyou hated the memory of Hojou taking Kagome. He growled to silence Shippo. "Ahhh, Kagome help me, Inuyasha looks like he's going to kill me!" the kitsune whimpered.

"Don't worry Shippo, Inuyasha wont hurt you, right Inuyasha!" she said casting the hanyou a warning glance. Inuyasha growled.

"See!"

"Inuyasha!"

"What, I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha protested

"Yeah you did. You growled at Shippo!"

"See Kagome, he's doing it again!"

"Inuyasha, cut that out. You're freaking him out."

"What, he has to be a man and live with it!" the hanyou stated.

"He's not a man, he's just a kid!"

"Keh"

"Sit" the miko said softly.

Inuyasha dragged his face out of the ground as the spell wore off. "What was that for?" he barked.

"Oh Inuyasha, be a man and live with it!" Kagome shot back with a smirk.

Behind the bushes, Miroku couldn't hide his amusement. It took every ounce of energy he had not to burst out laughing. Inuyasha suddenly coughed. Inuyasha raised his hand and let his haori cover his mouth. "The miasma!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango burst out into the opening. The exterminator was riding Kirara. "Everyone" she shouted as she got all eyes on her. "Naraku, he's coming!" just than Hiraikotsu returned to the exterminator.

Inuyasha drew and barred Tetsusiaga in the way of which the exterminator came. Kagome grabbed her bow and readied an arrow as Miroku drew a couple of talismans. Kirara barred her fangs and Sango prepared herself to hurl her massive Hiraikotsu.

The masked figure known as Naraku hopped out of the woods. The hell demon laughed. "Ah, the pathetic half-breed and his mortal companions."

"Hey, I'm not a mortal!" Shippo piped from under his leave pile.

Naraku's vile hand picked the kitsune up. "You're right, your not a mortal, you're a part of me! Come into my body and I'll show you what I mean" Naraku said as he started to absorb Shippo.

"Not if I can help it!" Kagome shouted as she released her arrow at Naraku's arm. The demon's arm disintegrated as the arrow, full of the miko's energy pierced it. The youkai dropped Shippo and turned his attention to Kagome. "Do not interfere, wench!"

"No one calls her wench, except for me!" Inuyasha shouted bringing down Tetsusiaga and releasing the wind scar. Miroku tossed Sango his staff and Sango put it with her weapon. Than she threw the Hiraikotsu. The huge boomerang severed Naraku's upper part of his body with his mutated lower half. Wind scar struck the blobs of demonic flesh Naraku used as the base of his body.

Naraku hissed as his body blew into pieces. He regenerated himself with ease. Miroku opened his wind tunnel and began to suck up some of the remnants of Naraku. "No, poison insects!" Miroku exclaimed as he shut his void. Naraku laughed wickedly. "You think that puny little vacuum will hurt me?" he lunged at Miroku and threw him to the ground. "No, Miroku!" Sango shouted as she rushed over and walked Naraku with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku pushed he back as Naraku flew at her. Inuyasha jumped in front and shouted "Wind scar"

Naraku was hit with full force and flew back. Blood started to ooze out of his distorted figure. Kagome wasted no time and shot Naraku with another arrow. The miko energy she channeled was phenomenal, and seemed to split the very air around it. It hit Naraku and sent him flying. Sango heaved her boomerang and threw it at the demon. Naraku was hit by yet another powerful attack. Naraku seemed to disappear.

"Is he, is he gone?" the kitsune known as Shippo asked.

"No" Miroku replied sadly. "I still have the wind tunnel."

Footsteps came out into the opening. Everyone turned to see Kohaku. "Koh…Kohaku!" Sango choked back a sob as she ran towards the boy. She immediately pulled him into an embrace. "Sister, I'm….i'm sorry."

"Kohaku, What did you say?"

"I'm sorry?" the boy replied.

"Before that"

"Sister?"

"Kohaku, you remember me!" she gasped as more tears threatened to fall.

The wind started to pick up and then all of a sudden the evil being Naraku flew at Sango and slammed her into the trunk of a tree. The demon stood over her and pointed his tentacle like limb at her. "Now die wretched wench"

"No!" Kohaku shouted as he raised his scythe and hacked Naraku's arm. Sango gasped as the little boy fought helplessly against Naraku. Naraku stood and looked at the little boy, an idea forming within his mind. Naraku grabbed the boy and than was gone. "Kohaku, Kohaku, NOOOOO!" the exterminator shouted as she fell to the ground tears falling out of her eyes.

"I, I let him take Kohaku, and I didn't stop him." She sobbed. Kagome walked over to her heart-broken friend and put a hand on her shoulder. Sango looked up, but it didn't do muck good because her eyes where to watery too see much. "Don't worry Sango, we'll get Kohaku back, all of us will!" Kagome reassured. Sango looked up at her friend and seemed to smile slightly. "Thanks Kagome, thank all of you." Kagome just smiled and helped her friend to her feet.

Everyone came and circled around her, even Inuyasha. Miroku putt his hand on her back. "We all will" they all started to walk and Miroku slid his hand down her back and grabbed her ass. Sango's face started to flame.

SLAP

Ok, that's another chapter, a short one, I know. BTW: the story will start to get longer and better!

Thank you all

Inuyasha-chan out.


	7. shooting star

EVERYONE!

If you read one of my fan fictions please review, if you do, I promise I will update within a few days.

Warning: Sexual content, extreme violence and adult language

Viewer discretion is advised

This chapter will have a tiny bit of fluff. This chapter is called 'Shooting star.' It is a short chapter I know but that's the way it is. Ok, on to the story…

Miroku and Inuyasha where out gathering firewood while Sango and Kagome and Shippo where in the hot spring. "It's been awhile since we had a nice, warm, bath."

"Yeah" Sango said seemingly depressed.

Kagome swam over to comfort her friend. "Don't worry, we'll help you find Kohaku, I'll make sure of that." Sango couldn't help but smile at her friends' enthusiasm. Shippo, afloat on his flotation device, couldn't help but feel bad for Sango.

"You know, you don't have to blame yourself for what happened, and look at the bright side, he called you sister, that means something." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome ya know, you're like a sister to me, threw all that we've been threw. It really means a lot to me" Kagome nodded. "Thanks Sango, we'll save Kohaku"

Flashback

Footsteps came out into the opening. Everyone turned to see Kohaku. "Koh…Kohaku!" Sango choked back a sob as she ran towards the boy. She immediately pulled him into an embrace. "Sister, I'm….i'm sorry."

"Kohaku, What did you say?"

"I'm sorry?" the boy replied.

"Before that"

"Sister?"

"Kohaku, you remember me!" she gasped as more tears threatened to fall.

The wind started to pick up and then all of a sudden the evil being Naraku flew at Sango and slammed her into the trunk of a tree. The demon stood over her and pointed his tentacle like limb at her. "Now die wretched wench"

"No!" Kohaku shouted as he raised his scythe and hacked Naraku's arm. Sango gasped as the little boy fought helplessly against Naraku. Naraku stood and looked at the little boy, an idea forming within his mind. Naraku grabbed the boy and than was gone. "Kohaku, Kohaku, NOOOOO!" the exterminator shouted as she fell to the ground tears falling out of her eyes.

End Flashback

Now tears where once again reforming in the exterminator's eyes. "He'll be ok"

"Dinners ready!" Inuyasha shouted. The girls started getting their clothes on.

Dinner

Kagome looked sad at the dead, skinned rabbit on the stick. Kagome felt as though she was about to through up. Inuyasha looked at her. "Eat it Kagome, I ain't haven you starve." he demanded.

Kagome shook her head. "I'd rather not."

"Keh, you're going to eat it!"

"No, I'm not!" the miko protested.

"Yes, you are"

"No, you can't make me"

"Yes, I can"

"No"

"Yes, yes, yes"

"SIT"

Thump

Inuyasha let out a growl. "That's it, your eating it wench!" he ordered as he crawled over to Kagome's rabbit and ripped off a piece. He shoved the piece of meat into her mouth without warning. 'Kagome spit it out. "Hey, why'd you do that?" she inquired with a glare.

Inuyasha glared back. "Because you wouldn't eat it!"

"Doesn't give you that right!"

"Keh, I'm your protector, I can do what I want!" Inuyasha said as he ripped of another piece and shoved it in her mouth. This time she resisted and Inuyasha was getting a little bit ticked with Kagome's behavior. To make things worse, he looked behind and saw everybody laughing.

He looked down on Kagome and saw what was so funny. He was on top of Kagome, bending down and trying to stuff food into her mouth. Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed like fire. Inuyasha growled out of embarrassment.

Later

Inuyasha and Kagome where lying down in the grass, looking into the sky. Miroku and Sango where lying against the trunk of the Goshinboku. And Shippo and Kirara where playing.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Kagome said in awe as she starred into the starry sky.

"Keh, their fine!" Inuyasha said as he lay down on the summer grass. He inhaled the sweetscent of his miko companion. Kagome grabbed a stick and snapped it, than threw it into the fire. She looked back into the sky. Kagome suddenly gasped as a shooting star fell. "Inuyasha, make a wish!" she said as she folded her hands.

Inuyasha looked at her thoughtfully, that he followed.

On a hill, a little ways away, a miko stared at the two. Kikyo sighed "Inuyasha, is this where your heart belongs, with this girl, my reincarnation?" Kikyo smiled and for once in her life, didn't want to run out and kill the miko.

She stood up but than stopped, she looked at the two again. "I sense a demonic aura lingering," she said to one of her soul collectors. "Check it out!"

Meanwhile

The miko and the hanyou got up and headed for the Goshinboku. As Kagome walked, she accidentally tripped on one of the roots and fell. Inuyasha stepped in front and caught her in an embrace. She looked up at the hanyou and smiled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began

"Kagome" he said as he tightened his embrace around her. Kagome rested her head on his chest. "Thanks Inuyasha"

Inuyasha laid his head down on top of hers. "Keh"

Yeah, the shortest chapter yet, but it did have a bit of fluff in the end. Besides, two short chapters in one day are a lot of work. Anyway the next chapter will have Kikyo in it.

Inuyasha-sama out


	8. kikyo

EVERYONE!

If you read one of my fan fictions please review, if you do, I promise I will update within a few days.

Warning: Sexual content, extreme violence and adult language

Viewer discretion is advised

This chapter is NOT intended for Kikyo haters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated worth the story ok. But I do own this storyline

On to the chapter

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open as a familiar scent caught his nose. He tilted his head slightly and starred at the young girl beside him. Kagome turned in her head seemed to mumble his name. He pulled the covers over the sleeping girl and turned to walk toward the scent. "You better not follow me!" Inuyasha warned. He turned back in the direction of the scent and continued forward.

Her walk threw the forest, letting his bare feet rustle the leaves he walked over. Her starred up and saw one of the soul steals pass by. '_Kikyo'_ his mind told him to go back to the miko, before he hurt her feelings. But his heart wanted to see her. His love he hadn't gotten over. No matter how much he might denied it, he still had feeling for her, this dead miko. He couldn't choose between Kikyo and Kagome. He loved them both.

He picked up his pace and followed the scent and it brought him into an opening. In the highest branch of an oak tree, the dead miko starred down at him.

"Kikyo" he said as he starred back at her

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said in a mere whisper. "You came, I didn't expect you to come"

"Continue"

"You confuse me sometimes"

The hanyou cocked his down up as Kikyo's soul stealers set her on the grass "What do you mean, confuse"

Kikyo shook her head. "Inuyasha will you fallow me to hell?" she asked as her featureless face formed a frown.

"Of coarse" Inuyasha defended. "When I make a promise to you, I keep it"

"Are you sure?" she tilted her head upward and looked into the night sky. "Kagome, she does some things that makes me wonder, if she loves you" the resurrected miko looked sad.

"Of coarse she doesn't love me, don't be stupid, she never has loved me!" he said, spiting the last part of his sentence.

"How can you be so sure?" Kikyo countered.

"I…I just am" Inuyasha sighed "Are we playing twenty questions?"

Kikyo shook her head. "I was just wondering"

Inuyasha turned his head, as if he wasn't worthy of looking at Kikyo. He slowly started towards the river. Kikyo watched him with amusement _'He's a terrible liar'_

Inuyasha bent down and starred at the water before splashing a handful on his face. _'What do I do? Kikyo, I owe my life to her, for what I done, I'm not denying that, but Kagome, I'd never had been able to full trust anyone before you. What do I do, what SHOULD I do' _her heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Kikyo looking at him.

She tilted her head in his direction.

With Kagome

She looked around her but saw no hanyou. _'Where is he? He probably went to go see Kikyo again' _she thought with a sigh. She felt stirring beside her and looked at her faithful exterminator friend. Sango must have had been having a nightmare because she was starting to sweat. She obviously was because she was quit and than all of a sudden she burst up and yelled "Kohaku!" She turned and shivering as she looked at Kagome.

"Sorry" the exterminator apologized.

"Don't be" Kagome said in a soft voice.

Tears started to flow from the exterminator's eyes. "I…had a nightmare"

Kagome embraced her friend. "You can tell me about it, if you like." The miko said to her quivering friend.

Sango smiled. "Thanks" Miroku rolled over and opened his eyes slowly. Sango starred back at him. "Sorry Miroku, I never meant to wake you."

"Don't mention it." He said as he closed his eyes to fall back asleep. Sango returned her attention back to the miko and crossed her legs. "Well…"

Sango's dream

_She ran threw the never-ending darkness, chasing after her little brother. "Kohaku, come back, Kohaku!"_

_There was nothing but silence. She got a quick glimpse of a moving figure, which she couldn't make out. The exterminator decided to fallow the mysterious person._

_She stalked forward towards the figure, which happened to be Kohaku. "Kohaku, come back!" she yelled but to no avail. He was getting farther away and she couldn't keep up. "Kohaku, come here!" _

_In front of Kohaku, a hell demon known to be Naraku seemed to have come out of nowhere. "Now, he dies for his betrayal!" Naraku shouted as he prepared to kill him by shoving one of his tentacle limbs threw him. _

End dream

"And that's when I woke up." Sango explained. Her friend nodded. "It was just a dream" Kagome reassured.

With Inuyasha

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha began.

"Inuyasha, I was thinking that, it might be best if you…" Kikyo was cut off when Inuyasha pulled her into a warm, loving embrace. _'Inuyasha why? You love her, why are you trying to deny yourself?' _Kikyo shook her head. _'My reincarnation Kagome, why am I doing this, why am I suddenly feeling bad for wanting to drag Inuyasha to hell. He owes me his life, yet I fell as though I have been misjudging. Kagome, I'll find out from her, if she does love him, and if he loves her the same.' _She shook her head.

With Kagome

"Another bath would be good for us, I think." Kagome said as she gathered her shampoo and conditioner. Sango nodded in agreement as she got a towel from Kagome's bag. Kagome walked back to her sleeping bag and cleaned it up. Shippo started to shiver. Seeing this Kagome dragged the blanket back on the kitsune's body. Than she and Sango headed towards the hot spring.

"This is much better!" Sango said as she relaxed in the warm water.

Kagome nodded "Yeah."

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked in a concerned voice.

"Huh…oh nothings wrong."

Sango shook her head. "Kagome, something's wrong, I can tell…is it Inuyasha?"

Kagome reluctantly nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess."

"What did he do?"

"He went to see Kikyo again," she moaned.

Sango started to growl "I know what you mean."

Kagome shot her friend a questioning look.

"Miroku, just like Inuyasha, they always go running off with other woman" she explained with a groan.

Kagome nodded as she got out and slipped into the river beside. "I'm going for a swim, wanna come?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded as she hopped into river.

Kagome was already completely submerged and starred at something shiny. She swam over to it and picked it up. She gasped, _'A jewel shard, here?" _she met Sango half way and showed the shard to her. Both women surfaced for air. Sango gasped. "A Jewel shard in the river? I'm surprised that a demon didn't sense it." She exclaimed as she held it in her hand.

Miroku

'_I can't believe it, this is just too good.' _He smirked as he resumed his perverted peeking. "Hey monk, what are you doing here?" he grabbed the monks shoulder but Miroku shushed him. She pulled him down and got him to look. "Monk, why the hell did you want me to see…oh Kami!" he said as he felt himself harden. "Damn you monk, you pervert." He yelled. Kagome instinctively covered her chest and yelled, "SIT"

Thump

"Inuyasha you pervert!" Kagome yelled

"Kagome, its not what it looks like." Inuyasha protested

"Yeah, right!"

"Kagome!"

Later

Inuyasha tapped his foot on the hut floor. "Would you cut that out!" Kagome demanded.

"Keh wench, I don't have to listen to you!" Inuyasha remarked. Inuyasha was being stubborn and Kagome knew she wouldn't win the fight. Kagome sighed loudly as she stormed out of the hut.

Inuyasha slapped his neck and a certain flea fell to the ground. "Long time no taste" Mioga said as he inflated pack into his normal size.

"What the hall do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

Mioga straitened up. "You must go on a very, very long mission." Mioga explained.

"Where?"

"Hahaha…um china!"

"WHAAAAAAT?" Inuyasha yelled hopping up. "WHY?"

"You must retrieve a book, more important than the jewel shards."

"I doubt that!" Inuyasha grunted.

"It's called the Prophecy."

"The Prophecy? I think I heard of that before."

"Inuyasha-sama, you must go on this mission. It may **reveal** (Hence the 2nd meaning of this title.) the darkest parts of your past."

Inuyasha sighed _'How will Kagome and the others take this one?'_

Inuyasha found the miko walking threw the forest and caught up with her.

"Kagome, were going to china!"

There we go. This fanfiction is really picking up and it will get much better yet. Sorry for the Inuyasha and Kikyo fluff, but that was a part of the story. Tune in next time to see the result.

Inuyasha-sama out.


	9. pack and party

EVERYONE!

If you read one of my fan fictions please review, if you do, I promise I will update within a few days.

Warning: Sexual content, extreme violence and adult language

Viewer discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated worth the story ok. But I do own this storyline… Oh, I do own Inuomaru, you will meet him in a couple chapps.

On to the story

Kagome stuffed all the supplies she could fit into the bag. _'I can't believe Inuyasha tricked me into this, I ought to kill him' _she groaned in her mind. She looked to the side at the supplies list, _'I got everything, 1 years worth of clothes, pocky for Shippo, tuna for Kirara, pop for Miroku, chocolate for Sango' _she thought with a giggle. _'Inuyasha's…' _she gasped, how could she forget Inuyasha's sacred ramen. The miko picked up a bag full of ramen and tried to stuff it into the bag. It wasn't going in. Kagome sighed, _'Well I guess I will just tie it here…done!' _she exclaimed in her mind as she tied it to her bag.

Just than Inuyasha came stomping into her room, "Are you finished yet, wench?" he asked as he starred at the miko.

"Just about" Kagome said, scanning the rest of the list. She turned and looked up at him "Inuyasha, how did you talk me into this again?" she asked a grumpy hanyou. "Keh"

Flashback

"_What, China?" she exclaimed as she glanced at him. "That's a good one, you really tricked me there."_

"_Trick? No, we are going to china" he retorted _

"_Hahaha a wa? China, I'm NOT going to china!" _

"_Whatever than, don't come" the hanyou said as she walked away without even a glance back. _

"_Wait, Inuyasha wait up!" the miko shouted as she chased after the hanyou._

End flashback

"Right" she said as the memory came back.

Inuyasha starred with thoughtful eyes. "You go everything?"

"Not yet" Kagome replied as she flipped the page. "I have to spend at least a hour with my family, don't forget that I won't be back for nearly two years." She answered.

"So, how did your family take it." Inuyasha asked.

"Take a wild guess"

"Whatever"

Later

Kagome's brother placed the instant ramen into the microwave. Inuyasha vigorously tapped his foot on the ground. "Kagome, you done yet." Asked an annoyed hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I wont see my family for two years, at least let me talk for awhile without you complaining.

"Keh" was his only response as the young girl returned her attention to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi handed Inuyasha the ramen. "Keh, took long enough"

"Inuyasha, now that's just rude, sit" Kagome said as Inuyasha's face hit the ground.

Souta sipped his hot chocolate. "Two years, that's quite a long time, Sis"

"I know." She said as she got over and hugged her brother. Even though Kagome wasn't in the modern era much, she knew her younger brother looked up to her.

Inuyasha threw the cup in the garbage. "Are you done yet!"

Later

Kagome hurled the giant bag into the well. '_I can't believe that I'm leaving for two years, I'll be so much different when I see my family again.' _Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped into the well.

The pinkish light engulfed the two as they went threw the time portal. They landed in the well and jumped out. Kagome looked into the dark sky and sighed. _'We'll be traveling at night again' _

As they neared the village, they saw lights and villagers partying. Just than Sango and Kirara landed with Miroku and Shippo. "Kagome, the villagers threw a party for us!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly.

"Really!" Kagome smiled as they walked into the village. Everyone was drinking sake and eating a whole bunch of feudal day snacks. "Hold on" Kagome said as she ran into Kaede's hut. Everyone waited outside.

Than Kagome came out wearing a kimono nicely laced and designed. "One of the villagers made it for me a couple weeks ago" she explained as Inuyasha scanned the kimono. Kagome blushed as she seen Inuyasha's eye's fixed on her chest. The kimono had a beautiful display of her breasts. There was only a thin plate of material covering them. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed like Inuyasha's haori.

Later

Inuyasha downed his 12th shot of sake. He was a little drunk; there was no doubt. Kagome hadn't been drinking as much but Sango was mingling with some villagers. Miroku was totally drunk and groping every female that walked, ultimately resulting in the monk getting a painful slap.

Kagome happily clapped her hands as Inuyasha out-drank Miroku. Inuyasha slammed the shot glass on the table and gloated at the monk. Kagome suddenly held her stomach as a wave of dizziness rushed over. She slowly made her way back to Kaede's hut. Kaede hadn't been drinking because she was treating a couple of wounded villagers. Kagome fell and braced herself against the side of the hut. It wasn't the sake, it was a dark force that seemed to draw out her spiritual energy. She needed to get to Kaede's

She opened the grass mat and slumped down on a mat. "Is ye alright?" the old miko asked Kagome.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha looked over the rest of the villagers in search of the miko that he dearly loved. A hint of worry overcame him, as he didn't find her. His scent was blocked by the smell of alcohol. He stumbled forward and a bunch of female villagers rushed out to him and wrapped their arms around the hanyou. Only one thing rushed threw his mind. "Mate, where is mate" he said as his demon rage was slowly taking over. He pushed back and ran towards the place that he thought that she would be Kaede's hut.

Meanwhile

Slap

"You are such a pervert!" Sango shouted as she whacked the monk a good one.

"What was that for, my dear Sango?" he asked as he placed his hand over the mark that Sango left for him.

"Did you see Kagome lately?" Sango asked, changing the subject.

"No, I did not, I thought she was with you" Miroku replied.

"That's just the thing." The exterminator said.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha shook Kagome violently. "Kagome, Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha said as he shook her again.

Kagome shivered.

"Kagome, please wake up, come on Kagome." Than a chain of flashbacks hit.

_Flashback#1_

"_Don't worry Sango, where just going for short walk, we will be back in about an hour." Kagome said to her friend._

"_Common" Inuyasha said while nipping her ear playfully._

"_Inuyasha!" she giggled, "Stop it"_

"_Well then, common!"_

"_Fine" Kagome said "Later"_

"_See you!" Sango smiled as she wave good by to her friend._

_End flashback#1_

_Flashback#2_

"_Now you choose, me, or that mutt-face, Inuyasha!" Kouga said, almost sure that she would say him. Kagome was just about to speak when kouga began again. "Think about it, you can have me, who will give you anything you want, flowers, love, and pups, that's what mates do for each other. Or take Inuyasha, who will always start arguments and will only slow you down in life."_

"_Kouga, I like you, you're a good friend… But honestly, I LOVE Inuyasha, not you!"_

"_But, but, but I thought we could be, you know, mates!"_

"_Kouga I'm not planning on losing my virginity any time soon, and if I were to, it would not be with you, it would be with Inuyasha!" with that, she glared, then got up and headed towards the cave exit_

_End flashback #2_

_Flashback#3_

"_Inuyasha, I was so scared." She whimpered, throwing herself into Inuyasha's warm, loving embrace. Now she felt safe. "Get behind me!" he instructed as his glare met Hojou's. "You did come!" Hojou muttered as he pulled the gun out of his pocket. Inuyasha didn't miss the scent of Kagome's blood on the barrel. _

_Instantly, Hojou pulled the trigger and the bullet flew threw the air and pierced Inuyasha in the chest. It did practically nothing to Inuyasha as it just barely pierced his flesh. "You think some modern day toy will save you? Guess again!" Inuyasha gloated. In a flash too quick for the human eye to pick up, Inuyasha thrust his claw through Hojou. The human fell to the ground; gasping and trying for air that didn't come. Luckily now one had seen the claw that ripped threw the human's chest. Hojou's death filled some sort of piece in Inuyasha's heart. Even Kagome felt safer._

_End Flashback#3_

_Last flashback _

_The miko and the hanyou got up and headed for the Goshinboku. As Kagome walked, she accidentally tripped on one of the roots and fell. Inuyasha stepped in front and caught her in an embrace. She looked up at the hanyou and smiled. _

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome began _

"_Kagome" he said as he tightened his embrace around her. Kagome rested her head on his chest. "Thanks Inuyasha" _

_Inuyasha laid his head down on top of hers. "Keh"_

_End last flashback_

"Kagome, please get up!" the hanyou begged the miko. Sweat started to fall down Kagome's cheeks. Inuyasha reached up with a clawed hand and whipped the tear away. '_Kagome, why wont you get up?' _his mind screamed. A sensation gripped him suddenly. A sensation he didn't think existed. A warm fluid dripping slightly from his eyes. He was crying. This time it wasn't like the time episode 107, it was different. "Kagome…" Inuyasha sobbed. "Please wake up…for me" he added. As he lay down and embraced her. He softly sobbed on her new kimono and begged for her to get up. Kagome's breathing suddenly returned back to normal a few couple seconds after Inuyasha embraced her.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and the first sight she say was a big red thing. Inuyasha sensed this and looked at her. "Kagome, Kagome" he embraced her as though he would never let go. His tears now freely fell. "Kagome, I thought you would never wake up!" he said between sobs.

Kagome embraced him back. She faked a smile, "You think I would just go, after all that we've been threw." She said reassuringly.

'_All that we've been threw' _the hanyou thought_. 'What does she mean. Does that mean…' _he thought about his Kouga's encounter. _'Does she love you? Ask he baka, don't hide like you always do' _he growled at him himself.

Inuyasha looked Kagome in her chocolate orbs. "Kagome, is what you said at mangy wolf's hut true?" he asked.

Kagome blushed when the memory came back.

Inuyasha hesitantly continued, fully aware of the fear he had of being rejected.

"Do…do you really love me?"

Hahahaha I know, that was a mean cliffy. This is getting interesting. What is it with Kagome? Is it Inuomaru? Find out next time, on revealed.


End file.
